


Obsession

by MoomooBare



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Photography, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: Peridot has an obsession with her mother, Jaune Diamond. She thinks it's perfectly normal, and so does her mother; until the world tells her otherwise.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lil' quick write I did, I don't know if i'll continue but if I do updates will be slow and this shit will be fucked. Anyways enjoy and read at your own risk.

Index Finger on the polaroid's shutter-button, Peridot steadied the vintage camera with religious care, how could she not? This bad boy was the maker of her porn collection she notably called her, Jaune Diamond's unconsental porn shots. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she pushed down on the shutter-button. A bright, white light flashed momentairly, and quickly faded away, helping produce a small picture of Jaune's upper torso. Peridot took the photo out of the slot and admired it with sick fasination.

"Oh mother, how beautiful you are, if only we could be lovers.." Peridot whispered as she traced the very edges of the photo. Peridot tore her eyes away from the picture to stare at the real thing.

Her mother was fast asleep, her head perched up on a pillow, and a vanilla cream coloured comforter was brought up to her waist by Peridot. Her arms were stretched out above her head and long elegant hands were bound up by a dozen of Peridot's old shoelaces; her hands looked red and puffy as blood circulation had long stopped. Her white nightgown was rolled up to her collarbone as her black bra had been shoved down to her belly button so the polaroid could capture Jaune's breast.

Peridot's smile grew bigger as she stared at Jaune's warm beige, hardened nipples. She could feel her mouth practically drool at the sight. Shakily putting the camera back up onto her right eye, she stuck her tongue out and with her free hand massaged Jaune's left nipple with her index finger and thumb.

The light to the vintage camera went off again as another picture started to be produce, the sound of the mechanics inside the camera enticed Peridot to keep on going for more, to may be wake up her mother and watch her squirm against her bondages as she snapped away with her polaroid.

_Snap, snap, snap!_

A nasially giggle left Peridot's mouth as she took the newly produce photo out of it's slot.

"You'd look beautiful in desperation, now wouldn't you..?" Peridot stroked Jaune's cheek as she let the camera drop to her side. The many photos she had taken were placed in her jean's back pocket, eagerly waiting to be added into her porn collection.

Peridot unbounded the shoelaces from Jaune's wrist, and adjusted the older woman's bra back over her breast. Peridot's one ambition in life was to one day feel those breast in her mouth.

Sighing with a mix of happiness and dissapointment, Peridot pulled back down Jaune's night gown and lifted the comforter so that it now rested under Jaune's chin as she slept.

"Good night Mother.." She kissed Jaune's ruby coloured lips passionately: her eyes had fluttered shut as she did so and a pool of heat started to spread throughout her entire neither region, leaving her wet and musky.

"One day Mother, we'll be together in perfect harmony, you'll be my queen and i'll be your princess," a sinister smile formed on her lips,"and you'll only belong to me as we spend the rest of eternity together..." Peridot whispered as she stroked Jaune's soft blonde hair.

Together for eternity.

Peridot left her mother's room and headed off to bed, making sure to hide her new photos in her desk's drawer before doing so.

_Eternity._

Peridot slid into bed and closed her eyes, dreaming of the sweet fairy tales of her and Jaune.


End file.
